Napoleon Bonaparte
Napoleon Bonaparte (wł. Napoleone Buonaparte''ur, ur.15 sierpnia 1769 w Ajaccio na Korsyce, zm. 5 maja 1821 w Longwood na Wyspie Świętej Heleny) – francuski wojskowy i polityk, pierwszy konsul Republiki Francuskiej w latach 1799-1804, cesarz Francuzów w latach 1804-1815, król Włoch w latach 1805-1814 i protektor Związku Reńskiego w latach 1806-1813, zwierzchnik Księstwa Warszawskiego. Uważany przez wielu historyków za najwybitniejszego dowódcę wojskowego w historii oraz jedną z najważniejszych postaci w historii Francji i świata. Okres prowadzonych prze niego tzw. wojen napoleońskich wywarł znaczenie i wpływ w niemal całej Europie. Biografia Młodość Napoleon Bonaparte urodził się 15 sierpnia 1769 roku, w Ajaccio na Korsyce, jako Napoleone di Buonaparte.' 'Pochodził ze szlacheckiej rodziny pochodzenia włoskiego. Jego ojcem był Carlo Buonaparte, włoski prawnik i dyplomata. Natomiast jego matką była Letycja Buonaparte. Napoleon posiadał również liczne rodzeństwo. Miał siódemkę rodzeństwa; czterech braci: Józefa, Ludwika, Lucjana i Hieronima; oraz trzy siostry: Karolinę Bonaparte-Murat, Paulinę Bonaparte-Borghese i Elizę Bonaparte-Baciocchi. Napoleon Bonaparte został ochrzczony dnia 21 lipca 1771 roku jako katolik w katedrze Ajaccio. Rodzina Buonapartów mieszkała w swoim rodzinnym domu zwanym Maison Bonaparte. Dom ten znajduje się przy ulicy Saint-Charles w Ajaccio. Nauka W styczniu 1779 roku jego rodzice zdecydowali się zapisać go do seminarium duchownego w Autun. Młody Napoleon Bonaparte pobierał tam nauki języka francuskiego. Uczęszczał tam jednak tylko trzy miesiące. Jego krótki epizod w tej szkole wspominał później wielokrotnie rektor seminarium ksiądz Chardon. Wspominał on Napoleona jako poważnego i ciągle zamyślonego ucznia. Napoleon Bonaparte nie nauczył się jednak poprawnej wymowy francuskiej i mówił z charakterystycznym korsykańskim akcentem. Dzięki protekcji gubernatora Korsyki Louis Charles René, 23 kwietnia 1779 roku został przyjęty do szkoły wojskowej w Brienne-le-Château. Na łączną liczbę stu dziesięciu uczniów tejże szkoły, był jednym z pięćdziesięciu królewskich stypendystów. Przedmiotami wykładanymi na tej uczelni były: matematyka, łacina, język francuski, język niemiecki, historia, geografia, fizyka, budowa fortyfikacji, uzbrojenie, szermierka, taniec i muzyka. Właśnie na tej uczelni Napoleon Bonaparte zyskał opinię samotnika, który wolał naukę od towarzystwa lepiej sytuowanych kolegów. Jego ulubionym zajęciem było czytanie książek. Często na długi czas zaszywał się w bibliotece i studiował dzieła Polibiusza, Plutarcha, Flawiusza Arriana i Kwintusa Rufusa. W 1784 roku podjął decyzję kontynuacji nauki w l’École Militaire w Paryżu. Naukę w tejże szkole zakończył w 1786 roku, ze stopniem podporucznika. Następnie został przydzielony do służby w artylerii. Po śmierci swojego ojca - Carlo Buonaparte, mając 16 lat, zajął się swoim bratem Ludwikiem, który odtąd z nim mieszkał w różnych koszarach i pobierał od niego nauki. Rewolucja francuska Kiedy w 1789 roku doszło do wybuchu rewolucji francuskiej nie od razu opowiedział się po jej stronie. Początkowo zgłosił się do korsykańskich powstańców Pasquale Paolego, jednakże kiedy odmówiono mu przyjęcia, zdecydował się przejść na stronę francuską. W kwietniu 1791 roku Napoleon został awansowany na porucznika. Kiedy Pasquale Paoli w maju 1793 roku wywołał antyfrancuskie powstanie rodzina Bonapartych musiała uciekać z Korsyki. Oblężenie Tulonu W lipcu 1793 roku Napoleon Bonaparte opublikował pro-republikański pamflet pt. ''Le souper de Beaucaire (Kolacja w Beaucaire), którym zjednał sobie wsparcie Augustyna Robespierre’a, młodszego brata lidera Rewolucji, Maksymiliana Robespierre’a. Napoleon Bonaparte z pomocą swojego korsykańskiego znajomego - Antoine Christophe Salicetiego, został zaprzysiężony kapitanem artylerii sił rewolucyjnych podczas oblężenia Tulonu. Napoleon zaadaptował plan obsadzenia artylerią wzgórza niedaleko miasta w celu dosiężenia nabrzeża miasta i zmuszenia do odwrotu Anglików, którzy bronili miasta z morza. Atak z tej pozycji umożliwił zajęcie miasta, jednak w trakcie natarcia Napoleon Bonaparte został ciężko ranny w udo. Dzięki temu sukcesowi został mianowany generałem brygady, mając zaledwie 24 lata. Będąc zauważonym przez Komitet Ocalenia Publicznego został przydzielony do wojsk artyleryjskich w Armii Włoch. Generał brygady Napoleon Bonaparte, czekając na potwierdzenie swoich apanaży z Armii Włoch, przeprowadzał inspekcje nadmorskich fortyfikacji niedaleko Marsylii. Ponadto opracował plany ataku na Królestwo Sardynii, jako część francuskiej odpowiedzi na działania Pierwszej Koalicji. Augustyn Robespierre oraz Antoine Christophe Saliceti byli gotowi wysłuchać tej propozycji świeżo mianowanego generała. Plan Napoleona Bonaparte został przeprowadzony przez Armię Francuską w bitwie pod Saorgio, w kwietniu 1794 roku. Francuzi zajęli tereny Królestwa Piemontu i Sardynii na wysokości górskiego miasta Ormea. Z tej pozycji Armia Francuska idąc na zachód oflankowała Armię Sardyńsko-Austriacką zlokalizowaną wokół Saorge. Po tej kampanii, Augustin Robespierre wysłał generała Napoleona Bonaparte z misją dyplomatyczną do Genui w celu zbadania intencji Republiki Genui wobec Francji. 13 Vendémiaire Po upadku lewicowego klubu politycznego jakobinów, z którymi Napoleon Bonaparte był związany, znalazł się on chwilowo w więzieniu, a potem przez kilkanaście miesięcy pozostawał bez wojskowego przydziału. Dopiero za czasów objęcia stanowiska lidera Dyrektoriatu przez Paula Barrasa został powołany jako dowódca nad oddziałami broniącymi Republiki w czasie rojalistycznego powstania 13 Vendémiaire (5 października 1795 roku) oraz uwolnił z więzienia. Było to możliwe, ponieważ dowódca ten pamiętał go z czasów oblężenia Tulonu, kiedy to Napoleon Bonaparte wykazał się wielką odwagą i męstwem. Decyzja ta pozwoliła Napoleonowi Bonaparte po raz kolejny wykazać się skutecznością oraz ogromną odwagą, poprzez zastosowanie w walkach ulicznych artylerii. Po zakończenie wydarzeń związanych z tym powstaniem został mianowany dowódcą wojsk wewnętrznych i generałem dywizji. Dnia 9 marca 1796 roku, mając 27 lat, poślubił owdowiałą arystokratkę Józefinę de Beauharnais, która po śmierci swojego męża była kochanką Paula Barrasa i kilku innych wpływowych polityków. To wówczas podjął decyzję o zmianie nazwiska, nadając mu francuską pisownię i wymowę. Kilka dni po ślubie z Józefiną, Napoleon Bonaparte objął dowództwo nad wojskami francuskimi walczącymi z Austriakami na terytorium północnej Italii i spekulowano, że stało się tak dzięki znajomościom Józefiny. Dalsze losy Został mianowany dowódcą naczelnych wojsk wewnętrznych w 1795 roku. Mianowany generałem i dowódcą armii we Włoszech, walczył z Austriakami i jej sojusznikami. Utworzył on Republikę Cisalpińską, która później przekształciła się w Królestwo Włoch. Kosztem Turków udało mu się podbić Egipt. Dzięki temu odciął Anglikom drogę do Indii. W Egipcie zniósł feudalizm. Niespodziewanie powrócił do Francji i wynikiem zamachu stanu (9 listopada 1799) przejął władze. Został dożywotnio pierwszym konsulem, wprowadzając nowy ustrój, nazwany konsulatem. Zorganizował administrację oraz finanse, wprowadził nową walutę (frank), zreformował oświatę (stworzono licea) oraz prawo (Kodeks cywilny). W grudniu 1804 roku koronował się na cesarza Francuzów jako Napoleon I. Udało mu się podporządkować część Europy, jednakże nie pokonał Anglii. Ostateczne porzucenie planów podbicia Anglii uznano po przegranej przez Napoleona bitwie pod Trafalgarem. W 1805 roku pokonał Rosjan oraz Austriaków w bitwie pod Austerlitz. Dzięki pokonaniu Austriaków oraz Rosjan, narodziły się plany odzyskania niepodległości przez Polaków. We Włoszech u boku Napoleona powstały Legiony Polskie, a w 1807 roku powstało Księstwo Warszawskie podporządkowane Francji. Inwazja na Rosję W 1812 roku Napoleon najechał na Rosję. Napoleon tak skomentował cele tej wojny: ,,Jestem tu, aby raz na zawsze skończyć z tym barbarzyńskim kolosem Północy. Szpada została już dobyta. Trzeba ich zapędzić jak najdalej w ich lody, aby przez najbliższe 25 lat nie byli w stanie mieszać się w sprawy cywilizowanej Europy. Nawet za czasów Katarzyny Rosjanie prawie nie odgrywali żadnej roli w życiu politycznym Europy. Z cywilizacją zetknęli się dopiero przez rozbiór Polski. Nadszedł więc teraz czas, aby Polacy pokazali im, gdzie ich miejsce... Bezpowrotnie minęły czasy, kiedy Katarzyna dzieliła Polskę, chwiejny Ludwik XV drżał ze strachu w Wersalu, a caryca zachowywała się tak, że wychwalały ją wszystkie paryskie plotkary. Po spotkaniu w Erfurcie Aleksander zrobił się zbyt zarozumiały, a już zdobycie Finlandii zupełnie przewróciło mu w głowie. Jeżeli potrzebne mu są zwycięstwa, to niech się wyprawi na Persów, ale nie miesza się w sprawy Europy. Cywilizacja odrzuca tych dzikusów z Północy. Europa obejdzie się bez nich" Pomimo doskonałej taktyki, przygotowanego planu, udoskonalenia armii oraz uwzględnienia tamtejszej fauny i flory, podbój Rosji zakończył się niepowodzeniem. 24 czerwca 1812 roku pół miliona ludzi przekroczyło rzekę Niemen rozpoczynając atak. Dalszych 150 tys. żołnierzy ubezpiecza tyły. Plan nie powiódł się, ponieważ Rosjanie zamiast zaatakować żołnierzy, niszczy całą infrastrukturę (taktyka spalonej ziemi) oraz otacza armię Napoleona na obszarze wielkości Polski. Dodatkowo armia Napoleona traciła żołnierzy, ponieważ w 1812 roku Kościół Prawosławny wyprał mózg członkom ich religii, że Napoleon to antychryst. Wszyscy żołnierze zostawali przez to zabijani. Dalsze losy Po klęsce w Bitwie Narodów pod Lipskiem oraz pod Waterloo uwięziono go początkowo na Elbie, a po jego ucieczce z niej na Wyspę Świętej Heleny. Wojny napoleońskie zakończyły się kongresem wiedeńskim, który dokonał dużych zmian w Europie. Ciekawostki * Napoleon Bonaparte bał się dnia trzynastego. * Na podstawie wypowiedzi, listów, zachowań Napoleona Bonaparte szacuje się jego iloraz inteligencji na 150, podobnie jak iloraz inteligencji Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta. * Podobnie jak Aleksander Wielki i Gajusz Juliusz Cezar Napoleon Bonaparte bał się kotów. * W Japonii na stacjach tokijskiego metra wiszą plakaty z dużym portretem Napoleona Bonaparte, który trzyma w dłoni bilet miesięczny. Przedstawiony tak Cesarz ma jako autorytet przypominać pasażerom o obowiązku pokazywania biletu przy wchodzeniu na peron. * Wbrew obiegowej opinii Napoleon Bonaparte nie był niski. Plotkę tą rozpowszechniła angielska i rosyjska propaganda. Miał około 168,5 centymetrów wzrostu, był więc wyższy od średniego wzrostu francuskich mężczyzn (165 centymetrów). * Napoleon Bonaparte był osobą leworęczną. * Napoleon Bonaparte miał zwyczaj czasami przemierzać ulice Paryża incognito w cylindrze na głowie i cywilnym ubraniu, żeby nie być rozpoznanym. Zadawał też wtedy napotkanym ludziom pytania. W ten sposób wiedział, co ludzie myślą o nim i o jego polityce oraz jak bardzo jest popularny. * Napoleon Bonaparte wygrał więcej bitew niż Gajusz Juliusz Cezar, Aleksander Wielki, Hannibal razem wzięci. * Napoleon Bonaparte miał ponadprzeciętnie czuły węch. Ponadto bez względu na powód mówiono, że miał on intensywny zapach. * Po śmierci Georgea Washingtona Napoleon Bonaparte ogłosił we Francji 10 dniową żałobę. * Napoleon Bonaparte chciał przenieść Sobór Wasyla Błogosławionego z Moskwy do Paryża. * W Muzeum Wojen Napoleońskich w Witaszycach znajduje się włos Napoleona Bonaparte. * Według algorytmów matematycznych Wikipedii Napoleon Bonaparte jest drugą najważniejszą postacią w historii. Ustępuje tylko Jezusowi Chrystusowi. * Napoleon Bonaparte zawsze nosił na szyi pojemnik z trucizną, którą chciał zażyć w przypadku porażki. Kiedy do tego doszło w 1814 roku, po porażce w Bitwie pod Waterloo, trucizna była już na tyle stara, że utraciła swe właściwości i Napoleon Bonaparte tylko się rozchorował. * Napoleon Bonaparte we wszystkich państwach, którymi władał zmienił ruch lewostronny (wprowadzony przez papieża Bonifacego VIII) na prawostronny. Do dziś w tych państwach (także w Polsce) obowiązuje ruch prawostronny. * Napoleon Bonaparte napisał romantyczną powieść "Clisson i Eugenia" (org. "Clisson et Eugénie"). Opowiada ona o żołnierzu na wojnie i jego ukochanej kobiecie czekającej w domu. Kobieta ta została wprawdzie poślubiona przez bohaterskiego żołnierza, jednakże daje się uwieść jego przyjacielowi. Główny bohater ginie, wysłany przez rywala na pewną śmierć w bitwie. Powieść ta została napisana w 1795 roku (kiedy Napoleon miał 26 lat), jednakże została opublikowana dopiero w 2008 roku. Napoleon napisał ją na kanwie romansu i jego niedoszłego małżeństwa z Dezyderią Clary, późniejszą królową Szwecji. * Napoleon Bonaparte posiadał ponad sto kapeluszy, ale tylko dwadzieścia zachowało się do naszych czasów. * Napoleon Bonaparte urodził się z dwoma zębami, co lekarze, którzy odbierali poród, uznali za wadę wrodzoną. * W 1800 roku Napoleon Bonaparte ogłosił, że wypłaci nagrodę 12 000 franków temu, kto opracuje metodę długoterminowego maszynownia żywności, co miało ułatwić logistykę wyżywienia dla jego armii. Nagrodę otrzymał Nicolas Appert, który opracował metodę żywności sterylizowanej w słojach, z której później powstała technologia produkcji konserw. Tym samym wojsko napoleona po raz pierwszy w historii użyło żywności konserwowanej. * Napoleonowi Bonaparte przypisuje się często jedno z najpopularniejszych określeń: „Zdjęcie jest warte tysiąca słów”. Należy jednak zauważyć, że nie były to dokładne słowa generała francuskiego. Zamiast tego, powiedział on:”Un bon croquis vaut mieux qu’ un long discours”, co przekłada się na „Dobry szkic jest lepszy niż długie przemówienie”. * Napoleon Bonaparte przywiózł gigantyczny posąg Seta w drodze powrotnej z kampanii egipskiej, który miał wielką moc. W czasie wojny w 1812 roku, gdy posąg był transportowany przez Sekwanę, zatonął w wyniku wypadku. Po tym incydencie nastąpił krytyczny punkt w życiu Napoleona, kiedy zaczął on przegrywać ważne bitwy, a także swoje wpływy i władzę. * Napoleon Bonaparte uważał dzień 2 grudnia, czyli dzień koronacji w 1804 roku i dzień zwycięstwa w bitwie pod Austerlitz w 1805 roku za dni szczęśliwe. * Napoleon Bonaparte nigdy nie stracił on swojego korsykańskiego akcentu. * Napoleon Bonaparte wszystkie posiłki spożywał szybko i w milczeniu. Ponadto jego ulubionym daniem był pieczony kurczak z podsmażonymi ziemniakami i cebulą. Uwielbiał go do tego stopnia, że kucharze musieli być w każdej chwili przygotowani do wydanie tego dania swojemu dowódcy. * Napoleon Bonaparte był pracoholikiem i spał tylko 3 lub 4 godziny na dobę. Nigdy nie lubił tracić czasu na sen. Zazwyczaj zasypiał dopiero o północy lub później. * W młodości Napoleon Bonaparte był bardzo dobry w matematyce, ale miał słabe umiejętności społeczne, trudności w kontaktach międzyludzkich oraz i był za bardzo dominujący. W związku z powyższym nauczyciele zasugerowali mu karierę w wojsku. * Jego rodzice i bliscy znajomi nazywali Napoleona Bonaparte w młodości – Nabulio. * Napoleon Bonaparte urodził się w rodzinie szlacheckiej na Korsyce – dużej wyspie u wybrzeży Włoch – rok po tym, jak stała się terytorium Francji. * Napoleon Bonaparte jako nastolatek uczęszczał do prestiżowego École Militaire w Paryżu, ale kiedy jego ojciec zmarł, był zmuszony do wczesnego ukończenia studiów, aby pomóc swojej rodzinie. * Napoleon Bonaparte w wieku szesnastu lat został oficerem Armii Francuskiej. * Napoleon Bonaparte drzemał przed potyczkami, tak samo głośno jak dziecko w kołysce. Mówi się, że przed swoim triumfem w bitwie pod Austerlitzem spał głęboko i ledwie się obudził. Również podczas bitwy pod Wagramem, w bardzo decydującym momencie, wziął krótką dwudziestominutową drzemkę i kontynuował wydawanie rozkazów po przebudzeniu, jakby nic się nie stało. * Pierwszą żoną Napoleona Bonaparte była Maria Josèphe Rose Tascher de La Pagerie, ale Napoleon nazwał ją Józefiną. Myślał, że Józefina przyniosła mu szczęście, więc zawsze nosił miniaturowy jej portret do walki. * Napoleon Bonaparte zażądał stworzenia "nocnego pisma", które umożliwiłoby czytanie w nocy bez użycia światła. Co prawda nie udało się osiągnąć całkowitego sukcesu, ale to francuskie pismo stanowiło bazę dla powstania pisma Braille'a. * Napoleon Bonaparte uważał, że powinno całkowicie zakazać stosowania tortur. Jego zdaniem zeznania tak wymuszane były nic nie warte. * Na początku XIX wieku aromaty, w których dominowały elementy zwierzęce t.j. piżmo, ambra, cybertyna, cieszyły się ogromną popularnością. Cesarzowa francuska Józefina była wielką fanką piżma, w przeciwieństwie do Napoleona Bonaparte, który go nie tolerował. Kiedy małżeństwo Józefiny z Napoleonem Bonaparte zostało rozwiązane, kobieta w akcie zemsty rozpyliła we wszystkich pokojach pałacu piżmo. Ten zapach nie zanikł i podobno był odczuwany przez wiele lat. * Po zdobyciu Malty przez Francuzów w 1798 roku Napoleon Bonaparte spędził tam sześć dni. W tym czasie zreformował tam administrację, stworzył dwanaście jednostek terytorialnych, stworzył publiczne finanse, zniósł feudalizm i niewolnictwo, nadał wszystkim obywatelom obywatelstwo francuskie, mianował dwunastu sędziów oraz utworzył edukację publiczną. * Napoleon Bonaparte nadał w 1789 roku pełnię praw obywatelskich Żydom. Powiedział wtedy: "Nigdy nie zaakceptuje propozycji zmuszających Żydów do opuszczenia Francji, ponieważ dla mnie są oni równi z każdym innym obywatelem tego kraju". * W 1797 roku Napoleon Bonaparte chciał powiększyć teren Republiki San Marino, ale nie zgodzili się na to mieszkańcy tego małego państwa. * Aby zdobyć pieniądze potrzebne mu do podboju Europy, Napoleon Bonaparte postanowił sprzedać Stanom Zjednoczonym należącą do Francji Luizjanę. George Washington nie posiadał całej kwoty żądanej przez Napoleona, dlatego postanowił zaciągnąć dług w londyńskim banku Barings. Wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że te pieniądze pozwolą Napoleonowi Bonaparte prowadzić wojną, także z Wielką Brytanią. Mimo tego bankierzy całą kwotę przelali bezpośrednio do Paryża. * Pierwszym przypadkiem rozwodu, który wprowadził do francuskiego systemu prawnego Napoleon Bonaparte był jego rozwód z Józefiną. * Wyprawa Napoleona Bonaparte do Egiptu na przełomie XVIII i XIX wieku, w którą zabrał kilkuset ludzi nauki, uważana jest za pierwszą wyprawę archeologiczną w tamten region. * Napoleon Bonaparte miał syna z Polką Marią Walewską. Aleksander Colonia-Walewski był późniejszym powstańcem listopadowym, polskim politykiem, a także ministrem spraw zagranicznych Francji. * Przyczyna śmierci Napoleona Bonaparte nie jest do końca znana. Napoleon zmarł 5 maja 1821 roku w wieku 51 lat na Wyspie Świętej Heleny. Pierwotnie sądzono, że został otruty arszenikiem. Dokładniejsze badania w 2007 roku zakwestionowały jednak te kwestie. Według tych badań przyczyną jego śmierci był rak żołądka. * Jedyną kobietą, która odwiedziła Napoleona Bonaparte na Elbie, była Maria Walewska. * Napoleona Bonaparte pochowano pod trzema wierzbami, które przez wiele lat były miejscem napoleońskiego kultu. * Napoleon Bonaparte nie ukrywał swojej obsesji na punkcie Piramidy Cheopsa. W trakcie wyprawy do Egiptu wreszcie mógł spełnić swoje marzenie i dostać się do jej wnętrza. Będąc w Komnacie Królewskiej Wielkiej Piramidy, poprosił aby pozostawiono go samego. Według źródeł w samotności spędził tam godzinę. Zaniepokojeni oficerowie postanowili sprawdzić co się dzieje i udać się do komnaty. Wysłannik miał ujrzeć wstrząśniętego Napoleona, który na pytanie co się stało, odpowiedział: - Nieważne. I tak by nikt nie uwierzył. * Jako 10-letnie chłopiec Napoleon Bonaparte zaczął nosić czapkę w kształcie pieroga. Jako dorosły mężczyzna nosił ją w szkole wojskowej, a także podczas wypraw wojskowych. Ów nakrycie głowy stało się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. * Na polecenie Napoleona Bonaparte wybudowano Łuk Triumfalny. Niestety nigdy nie było mu dane dostrzec efektu końcowego (zmarł piętnaście lat przed jej ukończeniem). Cytaty * "W polityce głupota nie stanowi przeszkody..." * "Człowiek nie ma przyjaciół. Przyjaciół ma tylko powodzenie." * "Miłość to głupota robiona we dwoje." * "Nigdy nie przerywaj swojemu wrogowi, kiedy popełnia błędy." * "Jeśli coś jest niemożliwe do wykonania, dajcie to Polakom." * "Kto umie schlebiać, umie też rzucać potwarz." * "Kiedy ludzie przestają narzekać, przestają myśleć." * "Jeśli ktoś stracił pieniądze, nic nie stracił. Jeśli ktoś przegrał bitwę i stracił wojsko, mało stracił. Jeśli ktoś stracił wiarę, wszystko stracił..." * "Niemożliwe to nie jest słowo francuskie." * "Najdalej zajdzie ten człowiek, który wie, dokąd idzie." * "Głupiec jest jednak z czegoś zadowolony: zawsze jest zadowolony z siebie..." * "Żeby prowadzić wojnę potrzeba trzech rzeczy: pieniędzy, pieniędzy i pieniędzy." * "Nie polityka powinna rządzić ludźmi, lecz ludzie polityką." * "Człowiek, który podjął decyzję, by zwyciężyć, nigdy nie powie niemożliwe." * "Urzędnicy są jak książki na półkach biblioteki: im wyżej postawieni, tym rzadziej do czegoś służą." * "Piękna kobieta podoba się oczom, dobra kobieta - sercu. Pierwsza jest klejnotem, druga - skarbem." * "Armia baranów, której przewodzi lew jest lepsza niż armia lwów prowadzona przez barana." * "Aby pisać historię, trzeba być więcej niż człowiekiem, ponieważ autor trzymający pióro wielkiego sędziego powinien być wolny od wszelkich uprzedzeń, interesów lub próżności." * "Bacz, byś nie zgłupiał od mądrości swojej." * "Wojna jest najgorszym rozwiązaniem najtrudniejszych spraw." * "Życie obywatela należy do ojczyzny." * "Od wzniosłości do śmieszności jest tylko jeden krok." * "Pijcie jak Polacy ale bądźcie równie dzielni jak oni." * "Z tym większym zapałem pragniemy kobiety, im bardziej niemożliwa czy trudna jest do osiągnięcia." * "W nieszczęściach, którym już zaradzić nie można, trzeba umieć znaleźć pociechę." * "Wiara jest poza zasięgiem prawa. Jest to najbardziej intymna własność człowieka i nikt nie może żądać aby zdawał z niej rachunek." * "Śmierć jest snem bez snów." * "Władca, który nie króluje w sercu swych ludów, jest niczym." * "Aby naród był wolny, trzeba, aby podwładni byli mędrcami, a rządzący bogami." * "Ambicja władania duszami jest najsilniejszą z namiętności." * "Armaty zabiły feudalizm. Atrament zabije społeczeństwa nowoczesną." * "Bluszcz tuli się do pierwszego drzewa, jakie napotka; oto pokrótce historia miłości." * "Ciekawa byłaby książka, w której by nie było kłamstw." * "Handel istnieje tylko dzięki zaufaniu." * "Jeden rodzaj złodzieja jest, którego prawo nie ściga, a który rabuje to, co dla ludzi najcenniejsze – czas." * "Cnota jest dla kobiet tym, czym odwaga dla mężczyzn, pogardzam tchórzem i kobietą bez wstydu." * "Co prawda, żeby umieć rozkazywać, trzeba się najpierw nauczyć słuchać, ale jeśli ktoś przez kilkadziesiąt lat umiał tylko słuchać, to już nie nadaje się do rozkazywania." * "Cudzołóstwo, które w kodeksie cywilnym jest tak wielką sprawą, w rzeczywistości jest bagatelą, przygodą na balu maskowym." * "Czas jest wszystkim." * "Czymże jest gazeta? To rozproszony klub. Gazeta oddziałuje na swoich abonentów tak jak mówca klubowy na słuchaczy." * "Czymże jest więc miłość? Poczuciem własnej słabości, które natychmiast ogarnia człowieka samotnego lub osamotnionego (…)." * "Dwie rzeczy popychają ludzi do działania – interes i strach." * "Entuzjazm to delirium rozumu." * "Gdańsk jest kluczem do wszystkiego, co mile widziane!" * "Geniusz to czasem tylko instynkt, który nie podlega doskonaleniu; częściej jest to sztuka trafnego kojarzenia codziennie doskonalona dzięki obserwacji i doświadczeniu." * "Głowa bez pamięci jest jak twierdza bez załogi." * "Historia jest wersją przeszłych wypadków, na które ludzie zdecydowali się zgodzić." * "Kapitulacja to próba ocalenia wszystkiego, z wyjątkiem honoru." * "Każdy żołnierz nosi buławę w tornistrze." * "Kobieta, która sypia ze swym mężem, zawsze ma na niego wpływ." * "Konstytucje są dziełem czasu, toteż droga pozostawiona dla ulepszeń nigdy nie będzie za szeroka." * "Kradzież nie istnieje, za wszystko się płaci." * "Lepiej, żeby kobiety obracały igłą niż językiem." * "Lud, który dopuszcza się ekscesów, jest niegodny wolności, lud prawdziwie wolny szanuje człowieka i własność." * "Lud, który może wszystko powiedzieć, może wszystko zrobić." * "Ludzie genialni są jak meteory. Ich przeznaczeniem jest by, spalając się, przydali blasku epoce, w której żyją." * "Ludzie nie są ani całkowicie dobrzy, ani całkowicie źli, lecz doświadczają wszystkiego, co dobre i złe." * "Ludzie są naprawdę wielcy dzięki instytucjom, jakie po nich pozostają." * "Małżeństwo jest prawdziwą loterią: w urnie (loteryjnej) znajdziesz mnóstwo czarnych biletów, a białych, które są wygrywającymi, bardzo mało." * "Miłość ludzi nie poddaje się władzy bagnetów." * "Moja sława nie polega na tym, że wygrałem 40 bitew. Waterloo wymazało wspomnienie tych zwycięstw, ale nie wymaże tego co żyć wiecznie będzie – mojego kodeksu cywilnego." * "Moją kochanką jest władza." * "Można wybaczyć zasługi, nie wolno przebaczać intryg." * "Mój pan nie ma serca, panem moim jest porządek rzeczy." * "Myśl – oto główny wróg cesarza." * "Na tym świecie istnieje tylko jedna alternatywa: rozkazywać albo słuchać." * "Na wojnie ten wygrywa, kto najmniej błędów popełnia." * "Na wojnie, jak w miłości: żeby zakończyć, trzeba się widzieć z bliska." * "Największe zwycięstwo nad kobietą to uciec od niej." * "Największym mówcą świata jest sukces." * "Nakładać zbyt twarde warunki, znaczy zwalniać od ich wykonania." * "Naród, który nie chce karmić swojej armii, będzie karmić cudzą." * "Nazwa i forma rządu są bez znaczenia. Ważne, aby obywatele byli równi wobec praw i aby sprawiedliwość była sprawiedliwie egzekwowana. Nie może być półsprawiedliwości – niesprawiedliwość jest niepodzielna!" * "Nie ma ludzi, którzy by się lepiej rozumieli, niż żołnierze i księża." * "Nie należy szukać odznaczeń i epoletów na polu bitwy, skoro można je zdobyć w przedpokoju." * "Nie powinno się szukać dla siebie żony wśród kokietek." * "Nie wiem, co to znaczy, gdy mówią o kobiecie, że zachowała w największym stopniu swą cześć – albo oddała się swojemu zalotnikowi, albo nie." * "Niedobra to zabawa – rozdzielać korony za swego życia." * "Niemożliwe to słowo dla głupców!" * "Nigdy nie wierz szpiegom, są oni źródłem większych kłopotów niż korzyści." * "Od dwóch dobrych generałów wolę jednego, który ma szczęście." * "Od wzniosłości do śmieszności jest tylko jeden krok." * "Od zamiaru do wykonania należy odczekać trzy lata." * "Okoliczności? Ja tworzę okoliczności!" * "Pamiętajcie, panowie, co powiedział pewien rzymski cesarz: trup wroga zawsze pachnie słodko." * "Papież jest jedynie urzędowym przywódcą Kościoła. Nieomylność przysługuje prawowicie zgromadzonemu Kościołowi, a nie papieżowi." * "Po bitwie nie ma wrogów, są tylko ludzie." * "Podejrzliwość rządu jest tym, co demaskuje jego słabość." * "Polityka to gra pozorów." * "Politykę wszystkich mocarstw określa ich położenie geograficzne." * "Popełnił największy z błędów – zajmował się tym, na czym się nie znał." * "Przypadek sam nic nie zdziała." * "Religia chrześcijańska jest religią społeczeństwa cywilizowanego. Ona podnosi człowieka, głosząc wyższość ducha nad materią. Nie szanować tej religii, to znaczy być pozbawionym zdrowych pojęć moralnych i oddawać się libertynizmowi myślowemu, który niesie dezorganizację społeczeństwa." * "Religia jest szczepionką wyobraźni; chroni ją ona przed niebezpiecznymi i absurdalnymi wierzeniami." * "Rządy dotrzymują słowa tylko wtedy, gdy są do tego zmuszone lub gdy jest to dla nich korzystne." * "Rządzenie nie opiera się na metafizyce, lecz na wynikach ciekawych doświadczeń." * "Są tylko dwa kraje: Wschód i Zachód, i dwa ludy: Wschodu i Zachodu." * "Siła moralna bardziej niż liczba decyduje o zwycięstwie." * "Słabość władzy najwyższej jest najgorszym nieszczęściem ludów." * "Słowa cnota polityczna to nonsens." * "Sprawiedliwość jest pierwszym obowiązkiem monarchów." * "Studiowanie historii nauczyło mnie, że elekcja głowy państwa lub rady rządzącej niesie w sobie zaród upadku lub zgoła niewoli dla ludów…" * "Sukces jest najgłośniejszym mówcą świata." * "Suweren powinien rządzić zgodnie z ustalonymi regułami, a nie kierując się kaprysem." * "Swoje marzenia odmierzam cyrklem rozumu." * "Światem rządzi wyobraźnia." * "Tam, gdzie nie ma wolności, nie ma ani praw, ani obowiązków." * "Tam, gdzie rząd jest słaby, rządzi armia." * "Ten, kto patrzy na pole bitwy zbyt suchym okiem, traci zbyt wielu ludzi niepotrzebnie." * "Trzeba być powolnym w rozważaniach i szybkim w działaniu." * "Trzy dni mglistej pogody, a stałbym się panem Londynu." * "Tylko prawda obraża. Słabość nigdy na nic się nie zda. Rządzić można tylko siłą i przez siłę." * "Tylko ten nie popełnia błędów, kto nic nie robi." * "Upadek władcy zwykle go pomniejsza, ale mnie to doświadczenie niebywale wyniosło do góry. Każdy dzień uwalnia mnie od wizerunku tyrana, mordercy, dzikusa." * "Uznanie związku małżeńskiego za nierozerwalny to prowokacja do zbrodni." * "W Polsce zetknąłem się z V żywiołem: błotem." * "W systemie wszechświata nic nie jest zdane na los przypadku, w systemie społecznym – nic nie powinno zależeć od kaprysów jednostek." * "W Valence widziałem zdeterminowany lud, żołnierzy patriotów oraz oficerów arystokratów (…). Kobiety wszędzie są rojalistkami. Nic w tym dziwnego. Wolność jest kobietą piękniejszą od nich, więc je przyćmiewa." * "Wasi władcy, urodzeni na tronie, mogą ponieść dwadzieścia klęsk militarnych, a mimo to zawsze wracają do swych rezydencji. Moje panowanie natomiast nie przetrwa nawet dnia, jeśli stracę siłę i przestaną się mnie bać." * "Władca, który nie króluje w sercu swych ludów, jest niczym." * "Władcy lubią tylko tych, którzy są im przydatni, i tylko tak długo, dopóki ich potrzebują." * "Wojna jest lepsza niż nietrwały pokój." * "Wojna jest najgorszym rozwiązaniem najtrudniejszych spraw." * "Wolność obywatelska istnieje tylko tam, gdzie sądy są silne." * "Wszelki rasizm jest obłędem i łajdactwem." * "Z miłości jest tylko jedno wyjście – ucieczka." * "Złodziejstwo jest wybaczalne – głupota nie." * "Żołnierze, czterdzieści wieków patrzy na was!" Kategoria:Władcy Francji Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1769 roku Kategoria:Zmarli w 1821 roku